letsgolunafandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Go Luna!
United States |executive_producer(s) = * Joe Murray * Vince Commisso|running_time =22 Minutes |production_company(s) = 9 Story Media Group Brown Bag Films Joe Murray Productions (uncredited)|distributor = |image1 = Screenshot 2018-05-29-16-53-43-2.png|directed_by =* Dave Brrown * Joe Murray |producer(s) =* Tanya Green Supervising * Julie Soebekti Supervising * Charley Thomas Line }}Let's Go Luna! is an animated educational television series created by Emmy Award-winning animator Joe Murray (creator of Rocko's Modern Life, Camp Lazlo, and Frog in a Suit) and produced by Eric Haddad (creator of Castle Crashers, Unikitty, Sanjay and Craig, and Pig Goat Banana Cricket) and is co-produced by 9 Story Media Group's Brown Bag Films for PBS Kids. Judy Greer provides the voice of the titular Luna. It is confirmed that there will be 38 half-hour episodes and a one-hour special. Each episode consists of two 11-minute story segments. Premise Let's Go Luna!, set in a world populated by anthropomorphic animals, focuses on three friends — Leo, a wombat (from Australia), Carmen, a butterfly (from Mexico), and Andy, a frog (from the United States), who travel around the world with their parents' traveling performance troupe "Circo Fabuloso". Along their stops, Luna the Moon (depicted to be about 5 feet (1.5 m) tall and has arms, legs, and a face and wears a straw hat and red boots) occasionally comes down to Earth to teach them about local languages, music, food, and other customs. Two half-hours, consisting of two segments each and four in total, takes place at a single country where the gang stop at, learn about, and meet new friends around the world. With a team of cultural anthropologists on board, Let’s Go Luna! is “meticulously researched to ensure cities and regions are authentically and respectfully portrayed”. Cast * Judy Greer as Luna * Aidan Wojtak-Hissong/Shayle Simons as Leo * Jaiden Cannatelli as Andy * Saara Chaudry as Carmen * Miku Graham as Magic Globe * Paul Braunstien as Señor Montecarlo Fabuloso/Wolfgang Chockers * Zoe Hatz as Honey * David Berni as Mr. Hockbar * Carolyn Scott as Luccie Hopper * Peter Cugno as Bonjour/Au Revoir * Linda Ballantyne as Pippa Chockers * Tamara Almeida as Aunt Ceci/Señora Maria Mariposa * Scott McCord as Sam Hopper/Lekomey * Tajja Isen as Didgeridoo * Yana Gold as Viktoriya Durov * Berkley Silverman as Hannah * Owen Kwong as Fong * Leonidas Castrounis as Pico * Nicolas Aqui as James * Leo Orgil as Iker * Molly Lewis as Ramona * Dan Becker as Marty/Mr. Parrot * Jason Grey as Nigel * Lola Borissenko as Marta * Adrian Jaworski as Boris Durvov * Emilia McCarthy as Silvia * Saad Siddiqui as Aman * Kenny Wong as Panda Drummer * Robert Tinkler as David Gallery Luna Blog Banner 2240x1400 02 v02.jpg Luna Blog Banner 2240x1400 03 v01.jpg International Visions This show was on Nat Geo Kids in Latino on March 17, 2019, and was on Teletoon in Canada on May 19, 2019. Banner none Reboots Let's Go Luna!: Moon Force Let's Get TunaCategory:Browse Category:French Category:Series Category:TV Shows